


Perpetuity

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose promises the Doctorforever. The effect her words have on him is not the one she might have expected...





	1. Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> I am _not_ tagging the story as _Army of Ghosts_ anything. It goes a different way altogether.

**Perpetuity**

* * *

“ _How long are you going to stay with me?”_

“ _Forever.”_

* * *

  **1\. Promise Me**

 

The Doctor gasped and backed away from the girl, inhaling deeply. It was just like Rose to give such meaningful oaths without thinking.

He could not help himself, his eyes now burning into her with a feeling of... _loss_?

His adoring grin, the kind saved exclusively for Rose, has vanished off his face completely.

She looked searchingly at the Time Lord, not understanding the reason of the sudden change in his behaviour. Has she done something wrong? Maybe the Doctor has found her words insulting?

The companion bit her lip. It was usually nigh on impossible to see what or how the Time Lord was feeling, but this time it was perfectly clear.

“I- I'm s-”

He interrupted her. “Do you at least _understand_ what you've just said, Rose? Such promises, they can't be given, can't even be _uttered_ lightly. Not when-”

If this was how he wanted it... No matter if his rude manner of speaking might have only been intended to be momentary, as she knew of his flawless ability to mask his true feelings.

“When I believed to have almost _lost_ you?” She exhaled, trying to calm down the torrent of hurt feelings unexpectedly hitting her. “How _dare_ you doubt me?” The sparkle in Rose's eyes had died away almost as soon as he was no longer smiling at her.

The Time Lord gulped, all sorts of uninvited timelines flashing momentarily through his mind. The ones where they get separated, the ones where either Rose or he dies... And those where they remain together.

_Those where they remain together._

Even if this was neither the time nor the place to consider something so unreasonable, not when the Doctor's entire existence seemed to have mostly consisted of him losing everyone, one thing was certain: they belonged together.

No matter what some devilish entities might have said, he was _not_ allowing his Rose to be killed in battle. Never. He was a Time Lord, for God's sake! The last of his kind! If this meant he needed to keep an eye on her twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week... Yes, he was more than ready for this.

But was she? The Doctor did not think so and could only look at her with an unhidden disillusion.

Meanwhile, Rose has managed to control her frustration about his reaction and to even give him a tiny smile.

“I mean it. You are my everything, Doctor.”

“This has almost sounded like a love confession,” he teased her kindly.

“I am glad it did,” she shrugged, not batting an eye. “Unlike you, I am not afraid to word it.”

He trembled. There have been so many cases when he thought he'd lost her... Was he ready to face yet another one? The Doctor knew the answer to that.

“You know what, Rose? I _can_ give you forever,” he sounded deadly serious. “But that would mean you would need to become-”

A pure wave of excitement has overtaken her then. Rose could no longer help it and wrapped her arms around him. Even if, as some part of her mind kept insisting, the Doctor's words were only meant to soothe her, it worked like a charm.

“I need you,” Rose breathed at him before she could control herself.

“I need you,” he echoed, pulling her into the TARDIS with him.

Rose giggled, but then she met the determination in his eyes.

“If you really want to spend _forever_ with me- say it again.”

She was not even surprised when he pushed her against the wall in the console room. Feeling just as brave and determined as the Time Lord, the girl did not think twice.

“I _am_ going to spend forever with you! I... I _love_ you!”

The girl gasped when the Doctor pulled her into a kiss... But he did not proceed with his seemingly original intention, breathing the words to her instead.

“I hope you understand what this means, Rose. With this single step taken, everything around you is going to change. _You_ are going to change,” he clarified, some of his uncertain expectations seeping through.

“Living _forever_ is not a small thing. It brings loss, tragedy and pain...”

“If you're trying to frighten me off, it's not working, Doctor,” she swallowed, letting go of the Time Lord. “Look, I could give you as much personal space as you'd like. Could become like a... a shadow whenever you wish to be alone-” The fair girl felt as if she was getting hysterical.

The alien's eyes widened in surprise. He did _not_ need a walking shadow! Only Rose!

“You are thrilled with anticipation and keep talking about the silliest things,” he smiled fondly at her, naming the emotions within her easily. “I haven't seen anyone as keen on experiencing the dreadful aspects of-”

Rose was running out of patience. “Says who? The one unable to-”

“To actually dare to kiss his loved one,” he finished.

While Rose was pondering upon his unexpectedly tender words, the Doctor found the courage in him, knowing this was likely the last time he was kissing – no, making out with Rose Tyler while she was still human.

Not having expected it, she has nonetheless allowed him in without any additional thought, not completely convinced this was something more than an one-time experience. If this heartfelt promise was all it took to get the Doctor to open up or to at least feel a little bit better...

Her lips were so soft, yet so, so- sweet, somewhat enticing, even. This has only encouraged him to continue following his incredible plan. No. It was Rose's, first of all!

The Doctor knew the TARDIS would know his request without asking, but did so anyway. _Please. Please. Help me. You know how this is done. If you love Rose at least half as much as I do..._

The ship shook him almost angrily. If this stupid, _stupid_ Time Lord could even think she would not be ready to do anything he asked of her, especially something so promising...

She has sent him some warning telepathic images instead.

“Right, right-” the alien muttered both to himself and to the TARDIS, unwillingly removing himself from Rose's welcoming embrace...

“Sorry, I just-”

“It's okay. Don't worry about it,” Rose sent him a tense smile. She _knew_ this was going to happen.

“We need to talk,” he muttered, his grave look only convincing her that was going to be something serious, possibly for both of them.

“Are you sure you don't need any time to consider this?”

Rose gaped. He could be so incredibly bothersome sometimes... “Consider what?”

“Do you really want this? Because every time you say these words, Rose, it gets harder and harder to cancel them in the grand scheme of the universe. You should think it through!”

“What is it you are afraid of, Doctor? Of simple words?”

“ _Forever_ is no simple word. You can't simply go throwing it around like a child's toy, you should know that, Rose!”

“Is _snogging_ a simple concept for you? Do you think I would allow some random bloke to kiss me like _that_ without even-”

This has perfomed the desired function of a slap on the Time Lord.

“I-”

“Don't be sorry. I know you might not share my feelings. It's-”

 _Rassilon._ “It's not that! I don't know if it's going to work! There are no magical potions for you to drink and to simply wake up a Time Lady!”

Rose inhaled, looking nowhere as startled as she should have been. “But it _is_ possible? In theory?”

“So _she_ says,” the Doctor glared at the TARDIS ceiling.

“Well. If something doesn't work out, we could always come back to where we started?”

He shook his head. “It might seem like an attraction to the old girl at first, after all, everyone can take _some_ pain, but this is nothing like-"

“When do we start?” Rose's determination was both greatly revealing and frightening... One impossible to say _no_ to.

Even if it meant nothing was _ever_ going to stay the same.

 


	2. Relevant Revelations

**Previously...**

 

“ _When do we start?” Rose's determination was both greatly revealing and frightening... One impossible to say_ no _to._

 

 _Even if it meant nothing was_ ever _going to stay the same._

 

**Perpetuity**

 

**2\. Relevant Revelations**

 

“This is... I-”

The Doctor gulped.

“Are you not ready, Doctor? Maybe I'm simply being foolish, requesting such silly things.”

He took her by the hand. “I am not asking of you to reconsider. I am merely worried about you, Rose!”

“I'm sorry for things not happening the way your clever Time Lord mind keeps telling you they should,” she smiled at him wryly.

“I _hope_ they won't happen the way they should,” he admitted. “Hope you won't be forced to go through the likely amounts of excrutiating pain.”

“If it's going to be anywhere like when you were regenerating – I am more than capable of surviving _that_.”

“It's likely going to be much worse for you, love. Much more complicated. Are you seriously thinking your body creating a bicordial system, rewriting every single cell of your organism for this alone... This is not a two-day process, Rose. I am a Time Lord. Have always been a Time Lord. You are still but a human!”

_So?_

“Only promise me you are not going to leave me. No matter what happens? No matter how bad it gets?” Rose looked at him hopefully.

He nodded at her, serious.“You have promised me eternity. I have accepted it, gladly.”

“Are you going to remain by my side? Not exchange me for some gorgeous educated women from times long past?” She needed his confirmation.

“I promise. No women from the past. No women from the future.

“No men?” Rose eyed him curiously, giggling.

“You mean if I regenerate into a woman someday?” His question was grave. She realised the Doctor was serious.

Rose bit her lip. The possibility has never entered her mind before, but she knew she was ready to live with the Doctor, whatever form he might take in the future.

“That, too. I wouldn't take you breaking your promise of forever lightly,” she spoke thoughtfully.

“Once we're bonded, it would be physically and mentally impossible for the other to bear the loss of the bond-mate. Which is why forming a bond had become an extremely rare occurrence on my home planet. Between two Time Lords, I mean.”

“You mean your race did not value monogamy, or something?”

Rose's honest curiosity has made a smile form on his lips. “Even being in a relationship was considered foolish and more or less unacceptable."

“What about, well-”

“Sex?” The Doctor grinned at her. “Who needed sex, when we were supposed to be above those low physical needs? The youngsters, the rebellious ones willing to break every rule imposed on them... Obviously, they needed to try _everything_.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “By them, you mean yourself.”

“Oh, yes!” The Doctor winked at her playfully.

Then, his expression darkened all of a sudden, unwelcome memories hitting him anew.

“That was in the past. Before my family, before my planet was destroyed,” he finished darkly.

Rose took the Doctor by the hand. “I am here. If you need to talk, I am willing to listen.”

“You are all I need,” he smiled at her assuringly. Nobody has ever promised him _forever_. He knew Rose Tyler was always going to be the one and only meant for him.

“I love you,” she told him again simply, the look in her wide brown eyes confirming both her promise and her honest admission of feelings.

The Doctor hoped the look in his eyes has conveyed an identical sentiment.

“The sooner we begin-” He encouraged Rose to follow him quietly, able to sense her anxious excitement all too well. The moment they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor was hit with a flood of excitement and pride about his decision.

“Are you all right, Doctor?” were the first words on Rose's lips the moment she saw him back away from something she couldn't see.

“I'm fine, Rose.”

He smiled at her, suddenly feeling both relieved and excited.

“The TARDIS approves of the step we are about to take, Rose.”

The girl smiled. “Thank you.”

He was eager to start the unavoidable process as soon as possible all of a sudden. Both of the women dearest to him shared the same opinion. Who was he to object?

The Time Lord inhaled, his look grave all of a sudden. “I don't suppose the TARDIS has ever tried communicating with you telepathically?” He asked her, already feeling foolish for even giving her the question.

Rose blinked at him, puzzled.

He eyed her apologetically, shaking his head.

Then, she grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “By telepathically, you mean-”

The Doctor sighed. Of course. She needed to be taught a lot of things inborn to Time Lords first. Even something as plain as telepathy. For a moment, he wondered how would he even begin... But he realised he was ready for every hardship waiting for him when teaching Rose whatever she needed to be taught.

The girl's tongue-touched grin took up half of her face all of a sudden, her sparkling eyes burning into his.

_How do you think?_

The Doctor gaped at her. “You, you-”

Instead of continuing the sentence he was not intending to finish, he has kissed Rose on the lips soundly. He was even more eager to be done with the torturous process of changing her nature now. The Time Lord could only hope the Tyler girl was prepared and willing to proceed with whatever it took.

 _Don't I deserve a_ proper _kiss?_ Rose rolled her eyes at him playfully, her hands reaching for his hair.

As expected, he has stopped her right away. _You do. Even though I could, in theory, deny this kiss to you until-_

“You can't,” she breathed into him. _Because theory is nothing but theory._

“What-” What was she playing at?

He has got to know the answer to his unuttered question soon enough.

 _Practice, on the other hand..._ The Doctor could only gape at Rose as her open mouth attacked his ferociously.

She grinned at him at the moment she took a gulp of air, before continuing. _Am I supposed to do everything myself?_

 _Absolutely_ not, the alien hurried to prove to Rose no-one else could ever compare to him when it came to snogging a woman breathless.

Her incredulous excitement after feeling some of the things he could do while apparently doing next to nothing has only made the Gallifreyan want to keep granting Rose as much pleasure as possible. For as long as possible. Even if it meant postponing her expected dreadful transformation process just for a little bit longer.

 

The Doctor knew one thing for certain. He was surely going to enjoy this upcoming new everlasting life of his. No matter how many sacrifices he might have to make just to stay with the woman he loved forever.


	3. For Good

**Previously...**

 

_The Doctor knew one thing for certain. He was surely going to enjoy this upcoming new everlasting life of his. No matter how many sacrifices he might have to make just to stay with the woman he loved forever._

* * *

 

 

**Perpetuity**

**3\. For Good**

 

Rose gave him a searching look. “Is the process really going to be so painful? You don't need to begin giving me apologetic and anxious looks in advance,” she giggled.

“I'm worried about what might happen... Because you are the most important being in the galaxy for me, Rose. Haven't you understood it by now?”

“Maybe,” the girl sent him a flirtatious knowing look.

“My darling. It is important to me you understand the possible risks the transformation might make you experience!”

“I get that. You are afraid,” Rose addressed him softly. “You don't need to be. I am strong. Besides, the TARDIS is on my side,” the girl was delighted to hear an approving sound from the ship. “What could possibly go wrong?”

The Doctor inhaled, suddenly terrified. _Rose! Take that back!_

Rose blinked at him, puzzled, but thought better than to object. “I hope the old girl is here to protect me... us. _Are you, friend?_

The TARDIS has said nothing, already wishing to begin initiating the process. The sentient old girl could grow impatient, just like anyone. This time, it seemed they were only putting it off.

 _Please, make it easy on her, old girl,_ the Doctor pleaded. _Rose is the one person I am ready to share everything with. You know as well as I do I don't go around giving promises I can't keep... well, usually..._

The vessel imagined his words might have given her a headache, were she human. Yet this was nothing like hearing useless and pointless words so many people loved sharing. She knew he was being completely honest.

In fact, the ship was determined to lessen the barely supportable pain for Rose as much as possible. Too bad she might have needed to make use of Rose's body for that. Employing her Bad Wolf side _could_ make the process more bearable... Or make the pain even more excruciating.

The Doctor could sense her intentions very well. _Do what you think is best!_

At the same time, he was aware keeping Rose in her Bad Wolf state could never last long. The Doctor was glad Rose was lost in her thoughts, those he wasn't very keen of knowing. Not long now...

He has been much more afraid about Rose's ability to take the upcoming amount of excruciating pain, one a lot of humans could not take without at least passing out a couple of times from it during the process.

* * *

 

The TARDIS did not want to warn the golden girl about what was coming, or when. Only the Doctor was supposed to know about the process beginning, which was why he has pulled her into an embrace the moment it has started. _Be brave, Rose. I'm here with you, for you, never forget that!_

The girl nodded at him, still trying to somehow hide the torturous state the transformation has put her in.

 _Stay with me, love,_ the Doctor tried to send her as much of support as he could muster. _This won't last forever,_ he assured her. _I love you. Love you so much._

The Doctor could only see tears falling down Rose's face, no acknowledgement of hearing his words whatsoever.

 _I- I-_ Rose growled in pain.

 _You don't need to talk. Stay strong, know I'm always here,_ the Doctor assured her, surprised the old girl did not try the Bad Wolf tactics on Rose yet. Maybe the process was not happening the way it should have? The Doctor panicked.

 _Shut up, you idiot!_ have been the most colourful words he has heard from the TARDIS as a reaction to his uninvited distress. _Talk to her. Soothe her down. Your panic is the last thing Rose needs right now!_

“Sorry,” the Time Lord apologised, almost forgetting using telepathy was actually having a much better effect when trying to convey something important to someone suffering. _My love. My Rose Tyler. Forever._

Rose exhaled, in pain, seemingly nowhere lesser than when it has begun. _Doctor. 'Won't last forever'? You- are you sure?_

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand. Rose moved away. _Not now. Not here. I can't-_

The alien did not try to approach her any more, only bathing Rose in supportive vibes. He could only imagine how agonising her experience might be. If anything, it has truly started to feel like something supposed to last for a very long time. All of a sudden, his plans to go through the bonding ceremony with the love of his life began to seem like a distant illusion. All he wanted was for Rose's torment to finally be over.

The Doctor must have missed some crucial moment in the process, because Rose – or the almost-Rose – has tapped him on the shoulder. _Don't take away the joy of finally becoming your bond-mate from her._

“Is this – is it over? Is she-”

_The Bad Wolf rolled her eyes at the Time Lord. You truly are an amorous idiot. You should have known making Bad Wolf out of Rose can only last for a couple a minutes. Finishing touches, if you like._

The Doctor nodded, waiting for his Rose to emerge.

She has. _Hello, Doctor. What about the bonding ceremony?_

He could see Rose Tyler was looking incredibly exhausted. “I was thinking... Maybe you'd like to have some rest before that?”

Rose sent him a burning look. “Are you seriously trying to put away-”

_No, love! I could never!_

_Good. Have_ I _put away my transformation?_

_No!_

She beamed at him. “It's all settled, then! Unless _you_ don't want me?”

The Doctor was feeling defeated. “I want you! I love you!” He has hurried to assure her. “I was thinking maybe you wouldn't want to miss some important parts of the ceremony, which is likely, with you looking extremely exhausted-”

“I _am_ exhausted,” she agreed. “But I won't grant you the pleasure-” Rose yawned. “If we could skip to the 'yes' and 'I do' parts right away, though, I wouldn't mind very much.”

The Doctor smiled, having expected something like that from her. “We can do that,” he agreed. “But we must find you a dress first,” the Doctor shrugged.

She nodded. “I'm sure the old girl can come up with something.”

“She can,” he smiled softly. “But it's your _wedding_ dress, I thought-”

“The sooner it's over, the sooner I can go sleep my fatigue off,” she spoke emotionlessly. “And don't you dare think you are escaping sharing a bed with me,” Rose eyed him threateningly.

“ _Our_ bed,” he grinned, gleeful.


End file.
